Naughty
by Phoenix Donovan
Summary: Hermione has an infatuation with a certain Professor. Could her daydreams come true? SeverusHermione, HermioneFred, SeverusFred.
1. Chapter 1

**Naughty**

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Could potentially be more than a one-shot—it depends on what you think.

* * *

Hermione's hazel eyes were drowned in darkness; she stood motionless in the still, dark room, the only noises were of her own breathing and heartbeat, both growing more rapidly intense in anticipation as each quiet second passed.

"Have a seat, Miss Granger." A soft, deep voice spoke to Hermione in the darkness. She gasped as a dim light came on, the orange glow of a fire spreading through the room. A dark figure emerged from the shadows, waiting in silent patience as Hermione quickly walked across the room and sat down on the bed. He towered over her now, the waist of his long, black robes at her eye-level. Slowly, she brought her eyes to look into his, his dark hair falling in a curtain over his face.

He leaned down, placing his hands on the bed on either side of Hermione, causing her to lean back and rest her elbows on the soft blanket.

"Lay down," he ordered. Hermione lay down on her back, and a cool hand brushed across her cheek.

"I love you in the most impossible way, Miss Granger."

He swept across the room. Hermione sat up moved up the bed so that she could lean against the headboard, and watched him, silently and intensely, as he busied himself in the corner.

"I'm making something for you."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

He drew back from his corner, two phials raised containing a bubbly liquid the shade of deep violet.

"What have I told you about speaking, Miss Granger?"

Hermione bit her lip and he sauntered over and handed her the phial.

"Cheers," he said, and he elegantly downed the potion.

Hermione took the phial to her lips and drank the liquid slowly, savoring the taste. He took the empty phial from her and threw them both into the fire.

"Do you remember the rules?" he asked, eyeing her. Hermione nodded. "I'll repeat them again to you, just in case. You will do whatever I tell you to do, and you will make no noise unless I ask you to."

Hermione nodded, his hungry eyes like cold hands sending shivers over her body.

"The first thing I want you to do," he said. "Is to take off your robe."

Hermione obeyed, pulling her robe up and over her head.

"Just lay it on the floor."

Hermione did so. He grazed her thigh with the back of his hand.

"The potion you drank…" he put his other hand on her waist, edging closer to her so that if he were any closer he would be pressing her against the headboard. "…was a simple yet powerful aphrodisiac…" as he said this, he let his fingers trail up her inner thigh and leaned into her, their faces nearly touching. "…is it working?"

Hermione yearned to say "yes" but she bit her lip against it, not daring to disobey his rules. She nodded, gasping as he brought his lips to trail lightly along her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin. Hermione, not able to help herself, let out a small moan. He immediately pulled his fingers and lips away look at her.

"Unbutton your blouse."

Hermione brought her fingers to the buttons and, starting at the bottom, let each button fall out of the holes. He reached forward and gently slid it off, laying it on the floor with the robes. He studied her body, his breathing becoming considerably heavier.

"I'm going to take off your bra now," he said, and he brought his arms around her in an embrace; when he released her, her bra fell away with him. Hermione sat writhing with anticipation, wondering which command she would have to obey next, and her heart flooded with excitement when he said, "Lay down." Hermione lay down, resting her head against the pillow. "On your stomach."

Hermione was surprised, but she did as she was told, rolling over onto her stomach, her breasts against the cool sheets. He traced his finger down her spine—every touch felt suddenly electric. His fingers crept beneath the top of her skirt and Hermione's heart nearly beat out of her chest when his other hand came around her waist and he placed a hand under her skirt, his hand resting over her underwear.

Hermione buried her face in the sheets, trying to make her heavy breathing.

"You're shivering, Miss Granger," he said. He removed his fingers and placed both hands up the back of her skirt, then slowly, painfully so, he began to slide her underwear down her legs. When her undergarments reached her knees, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on both creamy white cheeks. She bit the sheets when his lips kissed her damp spot, and he lifted away again and finished removed her underwear.

"On your back, Miss Granger."

Hermione rolled over and her eyes were immediately greeted by a black blindfold.

"I enjoy the element of surprise, don't you?"

She felt a finger slide into her, and then two of them pressed into her, hard at first, which brought Hermione's hand to her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp—she hadn't been expecting him to be so forceful, yet it aroused her nonetheless. He removed his fingers and sighed softly.

"I love your smell," he whispered. He leaned down onto her and ran a hand through her hair, kissing her on the jaw, then on the cheek.

Hermione longed for him to touch her lips with his, but it was his fingers that rested on her lips. She opened her mouth slightly to kiss his fingertips. Then he was gone, his lips pressing against her inner thighs.

She arched her back, encouraging him to venture further, but he refused to give in.

"I want to do something to you, Miss Granger, but only if you let me. I would like to give you a mind-splitting orgasm."

Hermione nodded and choked down a whimper as Snape tore down her skirt. She could feel him unzipping his pants and his knees pinned down her legs. She felt him, all of him, force himself into her, and again was forced to bite her lip, this time so hard that she drew blood.

He put his mouth to her ear. "Okay, Miss Granger. Now, I want you to say my name…"

Hermione's lips parted as she moaned the name of her lover. "Severus…" she breathed. "Severus Snape…"

"Hermione…" he moaned back. "I love you in the strangest way, Hermione Granger…Miss Granger…

"_Miss Granger!_"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she stared up into those of Professor Snape.

"Pay attention," he said, glaring down at her.

"I—"

But Professor Snape had already swept back to the front of the classroom. Hermione lowered her head, trying to suppress a smile. She rested her head in her hands; she couldn't wait to fall into another daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naughty**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Hermione sat in an overstuffed chair with Ron, George, and Fred; George was twirling Hermione's hair lightly in his fingers while he played chess with Ron.

"Plans tonight, Hermione?" George asked, tracing circles on the small of her back.

Hermione sighed. "Just studying. Has anyone seen Ginny?" Hermione had been with the boys all day (and had _really_ been with George a couple of hours ago in the bathroom) and she needed a girl to talk to. Just then, the portrait hole opened and a smiling Harry crawled through, followed by a crumpled-looking Ginny.

"Ugh," Ron said. "Do they _have_ to flaunt it?"

Hermione stood up and walked over to the pair. "Hey Harry, can I steal Ginny from you?"

Hermione lead Ginny to a seat over by the fire.

"What's up?" The redhead asked.

"Nothing really, I just craved some estrogen."

Ginny smiled. "All of a sudden? That's not like you."

"Well, actually…there _is_ something I want to ask you." She leaned forward and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Okay, this is going to sound odd, but do you ever…er…fantasize?"

"Fantasize?"

"Um…about sexual things?"

Ginny stared blankly at Hermione for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What? Why would you want to know _that_? Well, of course I do."

"Do you do it…do you do it about anyone other than Harry?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sometimes. Why? Is something wrong between you and George?" She held a hand up. "Please, no details about my brother."

Hermione laughed nervously. "Um—no, nothing's wrong," she said, although she didn't tell Ginny that the sex had gotten rather boring.

Ginny smiled slyly. "Who have you been fantasizing about? Come on…I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, um…" she looked around. "Just, you know…well anyway, I have to be going." She stood up suddenly. "Thanks, Ginny!"

Ginny smiled and shook her head as Hermione smoothed her skirt and went upstairs to the dorm to study in private. She had already finished her Transfiguration essay, and she'd read up on Arithmancy to last her until seventh year. The only homework she had left was for Professor Snape. She rummaged through her bag, looking for her Potions book.

"Where is it?" she said aloud. She dumped the entire contents of her bag onto the bed—her Potions book was not among them.

"Oh no," Hermione fretted. "I must have left it in his classroom."

She stood up and ran downstairs.

"Harry, may I use your Invisibility Cloak?"

"What—why?"

"I left something in Snape's classroom…"

Harry rolled his eyes, went upstairs, and came back with the cloak a moment later.

"Be careful," he said, handing it to her.

"Would you like me to come with you?" George asked.

"Oh—no, that's fine, I'll be right back, don't worry about it…"

* * *

Hermione's bare legs were treated to an uncomfortable chill as she weaved down to Snape's dungeon. She wondered if she would even be able to get in once she arrived. She put her hand on the door and pushed—it opened easily, and once inside she understood why Professor Snape was sitting at his desk, ruthlessly scratching rolls of parchment with a red pen—presumably essays. He looked up at the door curiously and raised his wand.

"Who's there?" he said, standing up to his full height and pointing his wand directly at Hermione.

"Fuck," she whispered, shivering under her cloak. Well, she had already been caught…should she run…?

"I can hear you breathing," Snape growled, stepping out from behind his desk. Hermione sighed and swiftly pulled off the cloak.

"Miss Granger?" he said, eyeing her nastily, but he lowered his wand.

"Sorry Professor, I left my Potions book here and—"

"Oh," he said, cutting her off. "You were the irresponsible fool. Well, if you must know, I took the liberty of bringing that book to my classroom. They're very valuable, you see, and I didn't want it to get lost."

"Oh, okay…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave it…could I have it?"

Snape swept toward her. "You don't really deserve it. I _did_ catch you drifting off in class today."

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot as the man of her most secret and strange sexual desires stood before her, unaware that his naked image lay restless in Hermione's head.

"Come on then, you silly girl," Snape snapped, draping past her. Hermione grabbed the cloak and hurried after him.

"Thank you—"

"There's no need to speak."

Hermione blushed as he mouthed those words, but fortunately, he was walking in front of her and didn't notice.

"Wait here," Snape said when they reached his room, and he shuffled inside. He came back shortly with the book and shoved it at her.

"Do not leave it again."

"Thanks," Hermione said, clutching the book to her chest. "I won't."

Snape leaned over her and placed a hand on the wall.

"And if I were you, I would advise you not to go wandering about at night anymore…" his eyes studied her. "Even if it is to ensure you achieve an A on my assignments."

Hermione bit her lip and turned away.

"Whoa!" she yelped, as something heavy hit the crown of her head, and the last thing she saw before she fainted was a pale, worried face…

* * *

When she woke, she was in a most curious place. A number of bright, spinning trinkets hung from the ceiling, and there was an impressive bookshelf lined with various literatures. At first sight, Hermione thought she might be in heaven, but someone sitting at the foot of the bed cleared his throat. Hermione gasped and looked up to see Professor Snape staring down at her.

"Peeves dropped a tea kettle on your head," he said. "Not exactly your day, is it?"

Hermione looked around, placing a hand to her head. "Why didn't you take me to Nurse Pomfrey?" She finally asked, sitting up. She winced immediately and Snape reached forward to ease her back down.

"You probably just have a minor concussion," Snape said. "I can make you something for your head quicker than the Nurse. Rest your head for now."

Hermione watched Snape cross the room to busy himself with some ingredients.

"May I ask you something, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, peering up at her.

"Erm…okay," Hermione said, closing her eyes in an attempt to ease the throbbing pain in her head.

"What were you—a precise, thorough, hard-working student—daydreaming about in my class today?"

Hermione's eyes shot open and she looked at him.

"Nothing," she lied. Snape filled a small cup with his potion and walked over to her, handing her the cup. She took it and sipped it slowly—it tasted like cherries.

"It strikes me as odd," he continued, "that you would harbor such fantasies about me."

Hermione coughed up her drink and looked up at him in shock. Then, feeling incredibly moronic, she remembered Harry telling her that Snape could read minds. She opened her mouth to protest, but she knew it was futile now. Instead, she took another sip of her potion.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Explain it to me," Snape said softly.

"…explain what?"

"Explain what happens next in this fantasy of yours."

Hermione gaped at him, setting her cup down. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well?" he pressed.

She took a deep breath and looked down at her toes.

"How…how much did you see…?"

Snape smirked and sat down beside her. "I was taking off your wet knickers."

Hermione blushed madly and cleared her throat, trying to look anywhere but at Snape.

"Does this embarrass you?" he asked.

"No," Hermione said firmly, looking up at him slowly. "Are you embarrassed that you are entertaining the fantasy of a 15-year-old girl?"

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me," he repeated. "What happens after I take off…" he ran both hands up her skirt and pulled her panties down slowly. "…your wet knickers?"

Hermione closed her eyes, savoring Snape's touch as his fingers grazed her thighs.

"I—" she began. Her panties were dropped to the floor and she opened her eyes to look into Snape's.

"If you want," Snape whispered, grazing her thigh. "I can show you what _I_ think would happen…"

Snape locked eyes with Hermione and pulled off her shoes.

"I don't want you to speak," Snape said. "Don't you dare make a sound…" he crawled up onto the bed. "…unless I ask you to."

"Let's make you more comfortable," he said, and he reached forward to unbutton her blouse. It slid off easily in his hands and he placed a cool hand on her cheek.

"You're burning up," he said. "In a fuss to get out of this clothing?"

Hermione unfastened her bra and placed it on the floor. Then Snape did something unexpected—he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, better than any of Hermione's daydreams, and she placed a hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer; she craved more of his saccharine taste.

He pulled away, grabbed her by the ankles, and pulled her down so that she lay on her back. Hermione watched anxiously as he sat between her legs and freed himself of his robes. He was pale, but he was built nicely—his arms strong, his stomach flat. He grabbed a black scarf from his bedpost and tied it around her eyes. She could only hear the rustle of fabric as he undressed.

"What was it like?" he asked. "You can speak," he added.

"What was what like?"

Her small hand was taken in his and she felt him leaning over her; he placed her hand on the front of his boxers and she could feel his erection through the thin fabric. Her body ached for more, and he gave it to her.

"_This_," he whispered, placing her hand on the real thing.

"I…" she started, struggling for words to describe it properly. She pouted in frustration and Snape let her hand go.

"Is it too much for you?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

She felt his fingers graze her legs and he pulled off her skirt, the only thing remaining of her clothing. Then he sat her up, pulled back the sheets, and settled her beneath them. He took off the blindfold and Hermione saw that the lights had been turned off, and Snape got beneath the blankets with her. He immediately placed her hands above her head and held her down firmly by the wrists. He lightly touched her lips with his. Hermione went to move her hands and he let her, allowing her to grip his shoulders as he pushed into her, grabbing her hips and kissing her again. Hermione let out a small moan and Snape's movements became rougher.

His lips pulled away.

"And what was this like?" he breathed, closing his eyes and clutching her side as he pushed deeper.

"What?" she gasped.

"Fucking me. What was it like?" he asked, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. "Was it like _this_?"

"I—" she struggled between moans. "I never got far with this part. You interrupted me."

"I see," he said, slowing down so that he could speak more clearly. Hermione whimpered and he sped up again. "Well," he whispered in her ear. "I hope this makes up for it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naughty**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Hermione couldn't stop grinning throughout her entire Potions lesson. She looked down into her cauldron, stiffening when Professor Snape walked by to glance at her work. They looked at one another.

"Very good, Miss Granger," he said quietly before gliding away. Ron gave her a funny look.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That's the first time Snape has ever been nice to a Gryffindor!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's not being nice. He's just…I don't know…pass me those bean sprouts…"

When class ended, Snape had sneaked over to Hermione's table.

"Excuse us, Mr. Weasley—Potter," Snape said. The two boys gave Hermione confused looks, then they left the dungeon. Snape flicked the door shut.

"Will you be coming back?" he asked, looming over her.

"Back?"

"Is one night enough to satisfy you?" He gave her a piercing look and Hermione blushed.

"I—I think that one night I s not nearly enough," she said, grinning.

"Very well," he said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I'll be in my room at 9."

"So will I."

* * *

At five after nine, Hermione knocked softly on Snape's door. He opened it and pulled her in.

"My boyfriend's becoming suspicious, you know," Hermione said.

"Really? Who are you dating?"

"George Weasley."

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Interesting." He handed Hermione a cup of tea and took a sip of his own. "Do you love him?"

"Love him?" Hermione scoffed. "Please."

"Do you let him fuck you?"

"I have," Hermione said slowly. "Not since you, though."

"What is he like?"

"Why?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the bed and taking a sip of tea.

"You don't want to talk about it?"

Hermione began to feel uncomfortable—of course she didn't want to talk about George when she was here with Snape.

"Not…not with you," she said finally. Snape lowered his head.

"I see."

Hermione frowned and set her teacup on the floor. "Why did you even invite me here tonight if all you want to do is ask me about George?"

Snape crossed his arms. "I was just a little curious."

Hermione sighed. "Things are complicated. Sex is complicated."

"Sex isn't complicated," Snape said. "Sex is primal and necessary. _People_ are complicated. _Emotions_ are complicated. But sex…no…sex is merely two people making each other feel good. If George isn't making you feel good, leave him. If I'm not, leave me."

"You—" Hermione choked. "You are—don't think that—you are. Immensely."

"Well thank you," Snape said, placing a hand on the doorknob. "But it just so happens that I don't feel like fucking you tonight."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Put the cloak on and leave."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears. "Fine," she said, struggling awkwardly to pull the cloak over her head and rushing outside, tears streaming down her face as she heard the door close behind her.

* * *

George was leaning against a chair when Hermione came in.

"Oh—hi," she said.

"Hi," he said solemnly. "Where have you been?"

"Library."

George frowned and stepped over to her. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying."

"Who is it?" George asked. "Who have you been seeing behind my blood back, Hermione?"

"No one!"

George laughed morosely. "Oh really? I've cheated on enough girls to know the warning signs. You're never around. You offer shitty explanations to _why_ you're never around. We haven't fucked in two weeks when we used to do it all the time."

"Honestly, George—"

"And you speak differently! You act differently! You've been sneaking around with someone." He shook his head and turned away. "It's been a nice run, I suppose. You were a good enough shag for me not to regret you."

Hermione gaped at him, trying to think of something to say, but by the time she did, he had already retreated upstairs to the boys' dormitories.

* * *

Hermione was rigid the next day in Potions. Snape kept trying to catch her eye but she ignored him. At lunch time, an owl swooped down to hand her a letter that read: _I'm sorry. Come see me after lunch. I'll inform your next period teacher._

Hermione glanced up at the staff table where Snape was staring at her. She quickly looked away.

"From your new boyfriend?" George taunted. Hermione ignored him, stuffed the letter in her robes pocket, and sauntered out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"Why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Calm down," Snape said, placing a hand on her mouth. "And keep quiet, someone could hear you."

"Hmph. Why would you care? You made your intentions perfectly clear last night."

"You were in a troubled mood. I didn't feel like it was a good time. Neither of us were at our best for an intimate occasion…"

Hermione folded her arms. "I'd much like to forget about it. Don't you have a class to teach right now?" she asked, honestly curious.

"No," Snape said. "I have about another hour before I teach the sixth years."

"I can't believe I'm missing Herbology."

"I can't believe you're still wearing your knickers."

* * *

Exam week was approaching, and between Hermione's studying and Snape's preparations, they didn't have time to meet. Hermione was very stressed from schoolwork—she needed a nice, long fuck to level her mind, but it was out of the question right now. So she sat in her room, body twitching, looking at her textbook, but all she could think about was…

Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She went downstairs and spotted George sitting with Katie Bell and Harry—Fred was no where to be seen at this hour. She sauntered over to George.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Uh, sure…" he stood up and walked over to a corner with Hermione.

"Listen, I feel like a git saying this but…I'm stressed and…I mean…what I mean to say is…"

George was grinning. "You need a shag, don't you?"

"Er—"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Thanks for being so understanding—whoa!" George ripped off Hermione's skirt and threw her onto the bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and ran a hand through his shaggy red hair. He leaned down, grabbed Hermione around the waist, and kissed her roughly, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

"Mmm…" Hermione moaned. He traced her neck with his fingers, sending chills through her skin. He moved his hands down and grabbed her hips, running his soft lips over her chest.

"Oh, George…" Hermione gasped.

He chuckled softly. "Oh please, Hermione…" he whispered. "Has _George_ ever touched you like this…?"

"Oh my God!" Hermione yelped, sitting up. "Fred!"

He shrugged, grinning.

"Ugh! I can't believe—you are so—!"

"Awe, come on Hermione," Fred said, batting his eyelashes at her pout and stroking her hair affectionately. "I was under the impression that you liked what I was doing."

"Because I thought you were George!"

"Ha ha," Fred smirked. "I'm sure."

"You're ridiculous."

"Ridiculously handsome?" he asked, winking.

"Oh, please," Hermione groaned, tossing her head to the side. Fred took this opportunity to kiss her gingerly on the neck.

"Trust me, Hermione," he whispered in her ear. "I'll take _excellent_ care of you…"

* * *

"You taste different."

Snape gazed into Hermione's eyes.

"What?"

"Who else have you been making love to?"

Hermione sighed. "Why do you get so protective? You haven't been available so I found a temp."

"A temp?" Snape asked. "Surely he can't make your knickers feel like they've been thrown into a hot bath. Am I correct?"

Hermione blushed. "He doesn't compare to you. But I still enjoy it."

"Hmm…fucking_ has_ become a bit dull."

"What? No—"

Snape sat up, looking pensive.

"Would you like us—that is, your new shagging partner and I—to fuck you at the same time?"

Hermione grabbed Snape around the waist and kissed his stomach. "What are you talking about?"

"Lower," he murmured, stroking Hermione's hair and closing his eyes. "I'm talking about a threesome."

Hermione stopped and looked up at him.

"Please Hermione…like that…oh yes…" he ran his nails along her back. "You'd enjoy a threesome, I think. Mmm…do that harder…yes, just like that…"

"What should I tell him?"

"Did I tell you to stop? Tell him the truth…yes…"

* * *

"Are you serious?" Fred asked, grinning.

Hermione blushed. "Would you like to?"

He shrugged. "I suppose."

"Really? I'm a little nervous. I've never done it before, have you?"

"Oh yeah, I have, but only with guys."

"What?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"I'm flexible."

Fred stroked the back of Hermione's hand with his fingertips.

"Hey," she hissed. "Not in public. What if George sees?"

"George knows."

"_What?_"

"He's my twin, Hermione, not an idiot."

"Is he mad at you?"

Fred frowned. "Yes. But he's just as naughty as I am. He'll come around…probably end up fucking you again…"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Meet me in the common room at 9 o'clock, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Miss Granger."

* * *

So at 9 o'clock, Fred was leaning against a wall in the common room. He grinned when he saw Hermione, who had dressed down into a simple blue sweater, a plaid skirt and penny loafers, came trotting down the stairs.

"Where are we going, my naughty little school girl?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the cloak over them. Fred took this opportunity to kiss Hermione on the forehead, tucking her curly hair behind her ear.

"Er—thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Come on," she said.

"Who's there!" the Fat Lady wailed when they left. Fred snickered.

"It's down aways…" Hermione whispered.

"Really?" Fred sounded disconcerted. "We're nearing the dungeons. It isn't a Slytherin, is it?"

"Don't sound so disgusted," Hermione snapped. "And technically, no, he isn't a Slytherin."

"_Technically?_"

Hermione took a deep breath and lightly tapped on Snape's door.

"What—?" Fred muttered, but the door swung open and Snape ushered them inside. Fred threw off the cloak.

"Snape!" he cried.

"Weasley," he said, eyes narrowed. "I thought you broke it off."

"This is Fred, not George."

"Either way, I'll be sharing you with a Weasley."

"Whoa—" Fred said, holding up his hands. "I don't know about this anymore…"

"Here." Snape handed him a cup of tea; Fred eyed it skeptically. "For your nerves. Do you want some, Hermione?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How shall we get started?"

Snape smirked and stepped forward. "I want to watch you two kiss," he said slowly.

"Huh?" Fred had a rather dubious expression on his face.

"Just drink your tea," Snape said. Hermione slipped her panties off under her skirt—that caught Fred's attention. She sat down on the bed and looked up expectantly.

"Well _somebody_ should kiss me."

"I—I will," Fred choked out, placing his cup on a shelf. Snape watched intently as Fred pressed his lips against Hermione's, observing how rough the redhead was—he was probably a wild shag, Snape figured. He touched Fred's waist, which stiffened a little, but did nothing to stop Snape as he lifted his sweater off over his head. He caressed Fred's stomach and kissed him on the back of the neck.

"I can't—this is hard," Fred said, stopping to gaze up at Snape.

"You told me you've done this before!" Hermione exclaimed as Snape leaned down to kiss her thighs.

"Not with a Professor!"

"You just need to be made a little more comfortable," Snape said. "Come here…"

Fred inched closer and Snape traced his lips along Fred's jaw before pressing them roughly on Fred's lips and slipping his tongue in his mouth.

"You taste like cinnamon," Snape said, and leaned in to kiss him again.

Clothes fell to the floor in moments, the pair forgetting all about Hermione.

"Excuse me!" she yelled.

"Come here," Fred breathed, tugging Hermione over and placing her between them.

"What do you want us to do to you, Hermione?" Fred asked, winking at Snape. "Would you like us to do _this_?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, do that, but only if I can watch," Snape said.

"No." Fred looked at Snape. "Do it with me."

"All right…"

In between spouts of ecstasy, Hermione's eyes fluttered open to see that Fred was fondling Snape's erection.

"I have an idea," Snape said, and he positioned himself behind Fred.

"Ahh…" Fred winced.

"What? Haven't you done this before?"

Fred moaned in response and returned to taking care of Hermione. Snape pulled out of Fred and Fred moved up, letting Hermione take him in his mouth. Hermione felt Snape's cock rubbing against her.

"Would you like me to fuck you, Hermione?"

She mumbled something with her full mouth.

"What was that?" he asked, slipping two fingers into her wetness.

"Yes," she said, momentarily releasing her tonguey grip on Fred. He gripped her hair and she took him back in her mouth just as Snape entered her.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she was wrapped in Fred's arms.

"Fred, wake up," Hermione whispered. Fred yawned, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and rolled over.

"He likes you," Snape said. Hermione sat up.

"He likes everyone," she said, smiling slightly. "He's not really the one I want…" she let her eyes linger on Snape.

"Well…I'm sure your little romance with him won't last forever…"

"What are you getting at?" Hermione said. "Fred and I are just fucking."

"I know," Snape said. "But we can't go on meeting the way we do. You're still a student." He picked up her clothes and placed them in front of her. "Date around. Date Fred. Have fun while you're here."

"But—"

"Hermione…" Snape leaned down and kissed her head; Fred stirred. "Please, do as I say. When you leave Hogwarts…I want you to come back to me. I'll be waiting."

Hermione pulled on her shirt and elbowed Fred in the ribs. He blinked awake.

"Oh…Christ…" he rubbed his eyes and sat up, searching for her clothes. After they had dressed, Hermione gave Snape a knowing look.

"I might keep that in mind," she said, smiling, and left his room.


End file.
